bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Ace Grit
In Bakugan: New Vestroia, Ace Grit is a boy in the Bakugan Resistance. He is a Darkus battler. Because he and Dan Kuso have similar personalities, there is a tension between them. He is a 16 year old Vestal and has feelings for Mira, although she is somewhat oblivious to this fact. At first, Ace dislikes the idea of having humans join their resistance, but after tying in a battle with Dan, he accepts Dan and Marucho into their group. His guardian Bakugan is Percival (evolved to Midnight Percival) and his trap is Falcon Fly. Story The first time Ace appears, he doesn't think Dan and Marucho belong in the Resistance so he challenges Dan to a brawl. The brawl is a stalemate and they earn each others respect though some tension still exists between them. In episode 6, he and Mira had an argument because Mira wanted to postpone destroying the dimension controllers and find her brother, but basically Ace is worried about Mira in case of the dangers she may face. In the episode 13 preview, he says, "This is for Mira", which may also hint that he likes Mira. Also in episode 13, he worries about Mira and when he hears her voice in the night, which was really Shadow Prove who was leading him into a Vexos Trap, he tries to save her which further proves his love for Mira. In the same episode, he made a number of flashbacks about him and Mira, and also when he first meets Percival and joins the Resistance. In episode 8, Shun mentions that Ace is a lot like Dan, which is true. He often doesn't think things through and regrets some things that he says. He uses the Darkus attribute. Darkus Percival is his main Bakugan and Falconfly is his Trap Bakugan. When he and Shun are forced to fight together in a tournament, in episode 8, tensions rise between the two of them and they fall close to losing. But, on the edge of defeat, they put their differences aside and Ace works together with Shun after realizing he was just trying to help. Later, in episode 10, they manage to get along really well despite their arguments in the previous episode. In episode 8, the person who wears the black/purple mask is Ace. After getting defeated by Mylene in episode 13, he is seen in episode 15 and 17 as a hostage, but is later freed by Spectra and Mira in episode 20, though he is unaware that they freed him. When he's told that Mira betrayed the Resistance he refused to believe it due to his feelings for her and gets a little violent by grabbing Dan's collar, but had to believe it was true when he heard Baron's side of the story, which was the exact same as Dan's. He is shown to have a lot of faith in Mira, as in episode 23, he told Mira that he always believed in her. He returns to Vestal with Baron and Mira and their Bakugan, in case the Vexos will want to take back New Vestroia for themselves in the future. He lives by himself on Vestal, and is trying to help Baron get his own apartment. In episode 29 Ace nearly loses the Darkus attribute energy but is saved by Klaus. He seems to not like Klaus. Like when Klaus says: "Ace my Boy" he doesn't seem to like it. Ace is very similar to Dan, which is why there is often tension between the two of them. He is secretly in love with Mira. Bakugan Ace is a Darkus brawler. * Darkus Percival (Guardian Bakugan) ** Darkus Midnight Percival (Evolved Guardian) * Darkus Falcon Fly (Bakugan Trap) * Darkus Freezer (Flashback) * Haos Anchorsaur (captured in episode 8) Battles Ace doesn't battle as much as the others, but is a really good battler. He was able to tie with Dan when he first came to New Vestroia and hold his own against the Vexos. Trivia * It's stated on his profile on bakugan.com that Ace is in love with Mira, which is one of the reasons why he doesn't like Dan that much, because Mira seems to be interested in Dan. He would give his life for Mira. Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance